Monster Hunter: Dangers of our world
by DMT41320
Summary: Based off of Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, Rated T for censored swears and blood. I said i didn't PLAN to discontinue. But i realized something. I am just a fledgeling author who doesn't even know his own style. I try too hard to make good fics. I would say that this is hiatus, but i probably will end up ignoring it for another couple months. so i have to say, sadly, DISCONTINUED
1. Natural Hostility

Hello, this is my MH4U Fanfic. When I am typing this, this might be either my first or second fanfiction. I am making a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fanfic as well. I'll just make this short and sweet, I don't own Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, I don't own the Nintendo 3DS. Now that that's out of the way, Enjoy. Unless you are a hater.

Ancestral Steppe: Base Camp

"Where is that damn Great Jaggi!" I shouted out to the Dragonseer as I waved. "Just mark it on my map!" I looked at my map. It apparently was in area 6. "Wow. Really?" I asked myself as I grabbed a couple Rations and First-aid meds from the supply box "Where are the Paintballs?" I muttered, shuffling through the supplies. "Might as well take the Mini Whetstones, my Charge Blade isn't unbreakable as a matter of fact." I stuffed the Mini Whetstones in my pouch. "Well there's the Paintballs. Good to go!" I said as I walked out of the base camp.

Ancestral Steppe: Area 1

As I ate a couple Rations, I watched the Aptonoth sit around, looking so calm. I thought to myself. They are constantly threatened by the local carnivores. Even i am afraid of them. This is my first ever quest. Let alone hunt!

Ancestral Steppe: Area 3

I gathered a couple Whetstones for later use, then a Kelbi decided it was funny to headbutt me, in the butt. "you sick son of a b****!" I shouted, then it launched me. "F***!"

Ancestral Steppe: Area 8

Well large monsters can move to and from areas so that explains why the Great Jaggi is here of all places but what it didn't explain was why it was attacking other Jaggi from its own pack. "What the heck?" I asked myself while hiding on top of the cliff. "I don't think they're supposed to do that." Then I noticed the glare in its blood-shot eyes, I was spotted. "Crap!" I jumped off the cliff and landed right on top of it. "Woah! S***" I took out out my knife and stabbed at the Great Jaggi's back then leaped off. I staggered back a bit then took out my Elite Blade. "Bring it on b****"

"AAAAAAAUUGH!" My battle cry rang through the air as I charged towards the Great Jaggi. "HAH!" The slash came into contact and blasted me and the Great Jaggi apart. "Ugh, that hurt." I got up and charged some Impact Phials then I noticed something peculiar, the Great Jaggi was down and breathing heavily. "How is it so weak already?" When I looked closer, i saw claw marks. As in it got in a major fight. That explains why it was attacking other Jaggi. It was venting its anger at it's own pack!

Then it got up, seeming stronger than earlier, it let out a piercing howl. It was enraged. This time, it charged at me. Unable to stop it, I quickly rolled out of the way. What I didn't see was that he turned, and I wasn't prepared to dodge that. I felt a sharp pain that I never felt before. The Great Jaggi tugged at me as if I was a chew toy, before long I had passed out.

Val Habar: Gathering Hall

"He's awake!" I heard someone yell "Ugh, I know it's cliche to say this but, how long was I out?" I asked in dismay.

Surprise, Surprise. Total cliche for something to go horribly wrong! Though really, it was originally intended to have the Great Jaggi with the frenzy virus but plans changed and well, its just very much enraged, by whatever you can think of. Tigrex, Rathian, another Great Jaggi? Whatever. Now the dragonseer, if you haven't got that far in the game and you haven't watched much youtube, it is the balloon that you see in the locales such as ancestral steppe. If you dont know, the Elite Blade is the starting Charge Blade, I made one even though i was late game just to check out the statistics on it, such as what phials it used. In this case, Impact Phials. Now, in the next chapter, The currently unnamed hunter will meet some important characters from the game such as the caravaneer, the guildmarm and even the hunter that you customize yourself, also currently unnamed.

I later realized that when i tried to to stuff like bolding or centering text, it came out as jibberish code. sorry for the inconvenience, now this chapter is readable


	2. The Capital C Caravan

I am surprised. In just a day, this fic got 7 views already! I am impressed. I said the disclaimer in the previous chapter, dont need a repeat. I didn't really get any reviews to read.

Val Habar: Gathering Hall

"How long was I out?" I asked in dismay

"I dunno, I didn't keep track." He replied nonchalantly

"Well hello there, cliche breaker." I muttered

"Never said that was my name, mister." He said. "Oh yeah, I run the Val Habar Armory, stop by when you get a chance. Changing the subject, you don't have any broken bones but you have a major bite scar."

"Well better than I thought it would be at least." I got up and dusted my pants. "See you 'round."

"Oh wait!" he shouted out to me "You forgot to tell your name."

"Well just call me Hunter." I said

"Either way, I usually call people 'Huntah' like in my catch phrase 'BAM! Suit up, Huntah!'" Everyone in the Gathering hall gave him awkward looks. "Ok. Its out of place when im not at shop but you get the gist. See ya!"

Val Habar

What I saw outside of the Gathering Hall was a bustling desert marketplace, Val Habar, First I checked out the market, there were lots of goods, like monster info books, Barrel Bomb S', Herbs, and all that stuff you need in early questing. Ammo is plentiful, but I don't plan on using bowguns. I bought binoculars for observing. Then there was the Street Cook, He went a bit too far on telling me how to simply order a meal. Then the Wycoon. He was moping about the trade routes being down due to monster damage.

BANG! BANG!

The Gathering Halls gong rang out clear as day, then everybody started fleeing into their houses "Dah'ren Mohran!" I heard someone shout over the commotion. I dashed forward to the harbor and took out the binoculars I bought for just about the rest of my zenny. "Holy S*** that things huge!" Then I saw the sandskiff next to it, "Oh crap!" I looked around and saw four other sandskiffs coming in, Cannons fired and Ballista Binders shot. Then I noticed how close it was to Val Habar and staggered back when the Dah'ren Mohran kicked up dust, I blocked my eyes until the dust died down and saw it falling, the roar it gave, moaning in pain. Was really loud. I covered my ears and watched as it sunk into the sand. When the sandskiffs arrived, an aged man walked off the skiff, and after him, was a hunter, in his undies. I am not kidding he was in his undies. I watched as the hunter gave the man his hat, somehow he got ahold of it. I watched as he yanked the hat out of the hunters hands and dug inside to pull out a golden scale-like object, looked at it for a little while then put it back in. "I don't want to interrupt but i just wanna say... that was F***ing awesome!" I said excited

"Uh, well we helped but I don't think we did much to it, all we did was a bunch of cannonballs and a hunting gong but thats really it." The almost naked hunter said

"Who cares! I watched the whole thing! Well on a topic, I just became a hunter and well... Great Jaggi almost broke my legs, could've torn 'em right outta their sockets. Not something me or the guild wanted so i was taken straight outta there, well after getting knocked unconscious of course, leather armor isn't protecting me right? i need better armor but everything on sale is at one defense. It sucks, well at least you brought a smithy with you, the armory isn't really that good. Don't tell him i said that."

"Well." The man in the hat said, "Me and The Man, he's over there running the smithy, are looking for some company and we needed a cook, a merchant, and a hunter."

"Two is better than one right!" I asked him "Please?"

"He is right when he said that." the hunter said

"Well I wasn't planning on two but sometimes, just sometimes, life decides to be nice for once. Take all opportunities you can, and besides, I know you won't take no as an answer. Oh I believe I forgot to formally introduce myself, I am the Caravaneer of the only caravan worthy of a Capital C. Me, The Man, and the Guildmarm have been going around trying to find out the secrets to this Article." he said as he showed us the object in his hat. "Many have joined, and later left, Now we need a cook and a merchant, but right now, I need to see if your truly worthy to be here in the Capital C caravan, I'll send you on two simple quests, first, i want you two to fetch me a Well-Done Steak, or more specifically, Aptonoth steak, well a Rare Steak will do but anyone can agree that its best well-done. File in with the Guildmarm and she'll get you set up, as in deliver the supplies and get you out of there, with the help of Felynes of course. The quest gate is over by the Gathering Hall, Thats where you'll be heading out"

"Oh, what does it cost to upgrade my Elite Blade?" I asked

"Thats not my job, ask The Man that question."

"Oh." I walked over to The Man, "What is required to upgrade my Elite Blade?"

"It might be kind of expensive but i'll go over the details." The Man told me. "It needs three Machalite Ore, five Iron Ore, two Monster Fluid, and 1100 zenny. There is a book right on the tool rack your standing next to. It will show you whats needed for these weapons. Here, I'll let you keep it, I've already memorized everything."

"Um, Thanks?"

"No need to thank me."

"Ok." I walked back to the others, the hunter was now wearing Derring Armor with a Bone Staff, A type of Insect Glaive.

"So, We all ready?" he asked me with determination in his smile. "The Caravaneer started calling me Kindred Hunter. Making you sound a lot more inferior.

"Nice to know you're already treating me as an equal, don't see a rivalry coming up any time soon."

"I hope we don't become rivals."

"Maybe I can start calling you Kindred Hunter as well, I mean, we don't know eachothers names for petes sake." We started walking over to Guildmarm

"Hi! you guys must be the new guys the Caravaneer told me about!" Guildmarm said excited "Oh, I know! I'll call you..." she pointed at the other hunter "Doodle 1 and you..." she pointed at me. "Doodle 2!"

"..."

*Snicker*

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god you have got to be kidding me that sounded SO wrong!" I shouted

"Those names sound like perverted jokes! HAHAHAHA!" The Kindred Hunter laughed

"What? My hobby is drawing!" Guildmarm complained.

"Well thats a lot better than what we thought it meant." the Kindred Hunter said

"Whatever, you know what were here for."

"Yep! you're here for Steak Your Ground, don't worry, there is a portable spit in the supplies. Duplicated for your own good! See you!"

"Ok, lets go!" We headed to the quest gate.

Ancestral Steppe: Base Camp

"So the First-aid meds, then the Rations, then the Mini Whetstones, and a Portable Spit each." I said "Onwards!"

Ancestral Steppe: Area 1

"There are the Aptonoth" I said "Come on!" I took out my Binoculars and hid in the tall grass "Ok, We'll catch them off guard. Or just plain go in for the kill." I wondered "Hmm... maybe you could use that Kinsect? It might make one flinch, then we could attack."

"These things are timid, maybe we could corner them in Area 3?" The Kindred Hunter suggested

"Lets do it." So we started walking towards the Aptonoth, The one that was lying down saw us first, then got up and alerted the other two. Then they fled to Area 3.

Ancestral Steppe: Area 3

We chased the Aptonoth down to Area 3

"Let's do this." We caught the Aptonoth in a place where they couldn't flee, then we attacked, when they were dead, we took everything, every ounce of meat and bone. Nothing else really useful but its just fine "These bags are probably made out of dyed Purple Rubbery Hides, nothing could be stretchier." I said as we walked to base camp, an Aptonoths worth of meat and bones each in a bag. My items in a pouch I held on my belt

Ancestral Steppe: Base Camp

"This is probably a months worth of steak. It'll be night before were done cooking! Its already noon!"

Eight Hours Pass...

"Well, dusk is better than night time but we'd better deliver the steak and get home.

Quest Complete

-Rewards-

60 zenny, 0 caravan points, 1 Well-Done Steak, 2 Mystery Bones, 1 Worm, 2 Huskberries, 3 Whetstones

-Rewards sent to Item Box-

-Items Gathered-

63 Well-Done Steaks and 32 Monster Bone S.

-53 Well-Done Steaks and 32 Monster Bone S sent to Item Box-

-Chapter End-

-Current Item Pouch-

10 Potions, 5 Energy Drinks, 5 Hot Drinks, 5 Cool Drinks, 20 Whetstones, 5 Paintballs, 5 Iron Pickaxes, 5 Bug Nets, and 10 Well-Done Steaks.

Well how did it go? I just thought it was funny to put the emphasis on the "Kindred Hunters" Underwear. I also put my feelings on the Guildmarm calling you "Doodle". First quest! At least, for the "Kindred Hunter" that is. I don't want to make this totally exact to the game, so the only thing that is even close to the same is the cutscenes and some of the dialouge. 


	3. Making Mega & Mushroom Harvest

Immediately after finishing chapter 2, I noticed strange things about chapter 1, e.g. the chapter being almost all code. When I published chapter 1, i thought it was because it would take a while to be posted. When i posted chapter 2, unedited, I noticed the text was normal, so i checked the first chapter. I fixed it so it is now actually readable so you can see what happens before chapter 2. Again, I did the disclaimer in chapter 1, blah, blah, blah. All of that.

Also I got a review from Omega Zekrom! It says

Anyway, I know you mentioned that when you tried to play around with each format the doc decided to screw you over, but give it a try again. It's hard to tell when you switch from story to A/N. Either that or use some sort of symbols to differentiate the sections of text, like:

(insert author's note)

(storystorystory)

(another note)

Something like that. It really helps to clear things up. Also, you may want to check up on your grammar. Some parts don't feel like they flow too smoothly, but that may just be me.

*chuckles* naked hunter indeed...

Omega Zekrom, signing out.

I took your suggestion into mind as you can see because of the random thing going on, but, I digress

Val Habar: Nighttime

Now that I see Val Habar at night, I can see that people tend to stay awake this long at night because the Val Habar Market and Armory were still open, and a few customers were out and about. We looked in the bag that held all those Well-Done Steaks, we already stored the Monster Bones in the item box for later use. "Were gonna need lots of these bags, so useful." The Kindred Hunter said

"Yeah, too bad they are really expensive, mainly because of the material they are made out of, but if we get to hunting Purple Gypceros, we can make these for a lot less zenny, I heard they can can store 300 total items, We only had 95. The regular Gypceros bag would hold 100, that would be almost full. We both have 10 in our item pouches, so we have 43 items in the bag, meaning we can hold 257 more items, plus our item pouches." I replied with too much information

"Its starting to get kinda chilly out, we are in a desert after all. Maybe we should continue the conversation in our house on wheels. Or just say good night. That sounds a lot better."

Val Habar: Daytime

"We got you your steak." I told him

"It took until dusk to finish!" The Kindred Hunter said

"Hoowee!" The Caravaneer shouted. "That meat looks BEASTLY!" He says as he starts eating it. "...Hot dang, it IS beastly! Looks like you both just passed Challenge number one with flying gravy! Time for Challenge number two. Let's see... Ya know, I banged myself up a bit back on the ferry, so let's try this: bring me a Mega Potion any way ya can! You can make a Mega Potion by Combining a Potion and Honey, and- Ya know what? Just get out there and try it! Har! Be careful, though! I got a keen feelin' you'll be bumpin' into some carnivores this time around. Better take these funds and get yourself set up nice and proper. Can't have you guys gettin' eaten. Har har!" He said as he gave us 1500 zenny.

"Next up, a Mega Potion, can't be too bad. We did start off with ten potions each, so all we actually need is honey, but we should gather Herbs and Blue Mushrooms anyway." I said in excitement. "Maybe we should bring Empty Phials to hold honey, I'm pretty sure they are sold at the market. Though first we should get the quest set up and ready for us to leave."

A chat with the Guildmarm and a quest initiating sequence later, We were buying some phials from the Val Habar Market, They were really cheap at 5 zenny each, we had 3060 zenny, so we bought 112 phials which left us at 2500 zenny, we split half between each other in our item pouches, leaving us each with 56 phials "Ok thats good." I said in relief, "At least these don't cost much."

Ancestral Steppe: Base Camp

"We don't need the portable spits this time" I said, rummaging through the supplies. "Here." I tossed him First-aid Meds and Rations, Then we headed out.  
Ancestral Steppe: Area 1

"Herbs are everywhere in this piece of grass, do you think we got enough? We need room for Blue Mushrooms. We already got 100 in the bag"

"Yeah let's move on to Area 8. That place is quite abundant with mushrooms. Especially near the cliffs."

"I hope there is no Great Jaggi."

Ancestral Steppe: Area 8

"Look up there, Blue Mushrooms." The Kindred Hunter said "No Great Jaggi in sight! Were good to go!" We rushed towards the Blue Mushrooms, but apparently, we weren't the only ones who wanted them. A couple Altaroth were munching on a few as we started picking. We tried to avoid the insects as much as possible until we got 50.

Ancestral Steppe: Area 6

As we turned around the corner we saw a small lake with a tree near it, there was a beehive, indicating honey was available to gather. It was dripping honey, made for an easy gather, we started by taking out phials and sticking them out right under the hive, when they were full we put the lid back on. After about three phials full, a Jaggi landed on a rock outcropping next to us, then two others appeared near the first, they jumped down and surrounded us. "Crap!" we sheathed our weapons and prepared to fight, the Kindred Hunter pole-vaulted over the Jaggi and slashed at their rear, making them flinch. I followed with two strikes from my Elite Blade slaying one. We repeated the process with each other Jaggi. Then we finished collecting Honey.

Ancestral Steppe: Base Camp

Nothing much to note we just delivered the Mega Potion

Quest Complete

Rewards: 1 Mega Potion, 2 Huskberries, 5 Worms, 1 Whetstone.

Subquest: 2 Jaggi Hides, 2 Bird Wyvern Fangs.

360 zenny earned: Funds 2860 zenny.

0 caravan points

Val Habar: Daytime

"No sweat. Way too easy, 50 Mega Potions made." We told the Caravaneer, very, very, bored.

"So, ya got my Mega Potion."

"Yeah, we said so."

"Right. Let's see if this soothes the savaged me." Either he was thirsty, or just plain craving a Mega Potion, because he chugged it up, and fast. "...Rawr! Hoowee! Does it ever!" Looks like you've passed Challenge number 2! Welcome to the Capital C Caravan, Kindred Hunter and comrade! Let the adventures begin!"

"Yeah. So, when do we get some action."

"...What's that? You want to jump into more Quests? Har har! I mighta known. Well, don't forget to take the Felyne with ya. You know, the Palico waiting in your house?"

"...Uh, I don't remember there being a Palico inside our house." I whispered to the Kindred Hunter.

"Palicoes live and breathe to help you out in the field, so why not take yours out for a hunt? He's been mighty lonely."

"Ok?" we asked confused

"...Right. I'll tell the Guildmarm to get that Quest Counter runnin' good and proper so you can take on some real Quests. Then y'oughta be good to go- Ah! I forgot one last thing. Val Habar's big ole Gathering Hall! The world's full of hunters, and I figure ya might want to link up with some of them. If ya do, the Gathering Hall's the best place to go. How's them apples for ya? Go talk to the Guildmaster if you want to hear the full spiel. He's the feller with the twitchy pipe. So ya all set? Good! I'll stick around here whilst ya hunt and see if I can find us a cook and a merchant! Say hello to your Palico back at your house for me. Har har!" We decided it was a good idea to check out our house for that Palico.

Val Habar: Your House

"A Palico just isn't to fly solo... But everything you've heard about me running around the Ancestral Steppe... wiping my purrthetic, tear-soaked face in the grass every few, miserable steps... is WRONG, meow!" The Palico said.

"...I actually don't think we've ever heard of you before, let alone heard those rumors." I said

"Hah! I welcome you to my Caravan, hunter maggot! Worldly folk call me the Ace Palico, meow. Palicoes of my caliber serve only the finest hunters. I am the acme! The apex! The pimpacle! ...Pantsicle. ...Whatever. I am the BEST Palico the world has ever seen, meow! The Palico said nodding. Then, out of the blue, the Ace Palico started sniffing us. "That odor... You two smell like inadequacy. But never fear, meow! With a Palico like me at your side, you should be able to fumble your way through some kind of hunting career, meow."

"Ok." the Kindred Hunter said

Val Habar: Daytime

We walk out too see the Guildmarm trying to reach the latch for the quest board, she accidentally hit it too hard and it fell, shaking off a lot of the papers that were on it. "Welcome to the Caravan, you guys! You passed! Rah-dee-dah-dah! So, were the Challenges challenging?"

"Way too F***ing easy." We said in sync.

"...You don't say. Well, it looks like we'll be working together regularly. I went ahead and officially opened the Quest Counter. Now you can attempt 2-star Quests - the real deal! I can see the excitement all over your sweaty face. Very well. I know it's not much, but have a look at the list. Of course, there has to be at least one 'fetch-the-Unique-Mushrooms' Quest. We don't mess with tradition here at the guild. There's also a hunting Quest for Jaggia, which are like larger Jaggi. Last, but definitely not least, is Kelbi Horn delivery. You'll have to knock the suckers out to get 'em. So, uh, yeah... These Quests look, uh, really challenging. Be careful not to stub your toes out there. Okay, here come the Quests." She took out two big books. One for 1-star, another for 2-star. We looked in the 1-star book and found training quests to practice using weapons. Then we looked in the 2-star book and found those three Quests that were aforementioned by the Guildmarm.

"First off, Ancestral Steppe Fungus Run." The Kindred Hunter said with determination

Main Objective: Deliver 5 Unique Mushrooms

Locale: A. Steppe

Fee: 0z

Reward: 600z

Subquest: Deliver 1 Choice Mushroom

Reward: 600z

"Happy hunting! We'll be here debating the best way to cook Raw Meat."

Ancestral Steppe: Base Camp

"These supplies are worthless in a gathering quest."

Ancestral Steppe: Area 1

"These are Blue Mushrooms but I'll take."

Ancestral Steppe: Area 3

"Still just Blue Mushrooms. At least I brought a guide telling me the easiest ways to get all kinds of stuff. Lets see here. in Area 2 there is the best place to get lots of places to get Unique Mushrooms, but they can't be found in areas 1, 3, 5, and 7

Ancestral Steppe: Area 2

"wow, just from this on batch of mushrooms we got 7 total Unique Mushrooms, S*** no choice Mushrooms. Whatever its optional."

Ancestral Steppe: Base Camp

5 Unique Mushrooms delivered

Quest Complete

Main Objective Rewards: 11 Blue Mushrooms, 1 Paintberry, 4 Parashrooms, 2 Exciteshrooms, 2 Toadstools, 1 Power Nectar: Fire, 600z, 0pts

Item Reward: 80z, 80pts

Total: 680z, 80pts,

Funds: 3540z, 1080pts

Val Habar: Daytime

"Still in one piece? The Caravan Cares, with a capital C, so tell yer friends, especially if they're cooks or merchants! Har har. ...Hm? Why the dour expression? Oh, so ya want to do tougher Quests than the Guild is dishin' out, huh? I get it. Well sometimes ya have to hunt for JOBS, too! But don't worry - I'm way ahead of ya by a couple inches. I went ahead and plastered the village with these flyers with both of your mugs all over 'em. They say 'Troubles Got Ya Down? Our Kindred Hunter (and co.) Will Save The Day! These Hunters Never Quits!' Just watch. You'll be mobbed with job offers faster than you can say 'virus-y marketin'.'"

"Its 'Viral marketing'" I corrected

"...Hm? 'Viral' marketing? ...I guess that works, too. Anyway, here's how ya take a job. 1. Find someone who's itchin' to acquire your services, then talk to 'em. 2. Listen to their bellyachin' so their Quest will get registered at the Quest Counter. 3. Head over to the Quest Counter and accept the new Quest at your leisure. Easy, right? ...And holy smokes! I think I smell desperation around the village already! Look over there. The Street Cook must have seen our flyer. Go have a heart-to-heart with him and see what's amiss. Go on. Run! Skedaddle! Git! There's Quests to rustle up!

Current Item Pouch

10 Potions, 10 Mega Potions, 10 Well-Done Steaks, 5 Energy Drinks, 5 Hot Drinks, 5 Cool Drinks, 20 Whetstones, 5 Paintballs, 5 Iron Pickaxes, and 5 Bug Nets.

I'll never keep a definite layout will I. 


End file.
